Mrs. Chang: The Sequel
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: Well... this is the sequel everyone's asked for. ^_^ Wufei finds out about the cams, what will he do? Read and [hopefully] enjoy! ^_~


Mrs. Chang: The Sequel

By: [Slumber][1]

Disclaimers apply. Characters not mine, money not made, suing me is not in order. ^_^

This is still Hanako Miyuki with her new name: Slumber. 'Tis all I ever do in class, and Slumber is Death's kin. ^^*

BTW, this little ficcie is dedicated most especially to Akira Kinmoto, who first mailed me asking for a sequel, and to all the others who asked for a sequel, which leads me to the title of this fic: I'm sorry I'm not creative enough. ^_^ I couldn't think of anything else.

**Enjoy! ^_~**

** **

***-*-*-*-***

** **

It was another normal, peaceful day in the Chang residence.

CRASH!!!!!!  
  
BAAAM!!!!!!!!!!

'ITAI ITAI ITAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

At least, for a while it was.

'What is wrong _now_?' a loud, albeit exasperated voice barked out from amongst the commotion.

At once three chubby arms pointed to three different directions, three high-pitched voices that would have otherwise been cute, adorable even, had it not been for the given circumstances, shouting in unison, 'He did it, Papa!'

The patriarch of the house wrinkled his forehead in distaste. He had been in this scenario one too many times, and the drill had become way too predictable. Instead of questioning his three young [Waaaaay young] toddlers, he merely bent over to pick the broken pieces of the vase, or whatever was left to pick. This would be the third Ming vase, the fifth vase, the eleventh glassware, and the sixteenth piece of furniture this week. He should know. He had been keeping track. The list he hid in his drawers would come very useful when his sons would be old enough to ask for an allowance. That had been his only consolation, and even it was muddled by the fact that it would be _years_ till that time came.

'Papa… it was Heero. He was pretending to shoot me with the pellet gun, see, and he loaded it with stones. Real, hard stones, Papa, do you have any idea how much they hurt? He shot 'em in my direction, see, and I had to avoid it, and he hit the vase, Papa, that's right, Heero hit the vase, see, so it was his fault, Papa. It really was.'

'No, Papa, don't listen to Quatre. I was aiming for Trowa, not him. I wouldn't want to hit Quatre, Papa, really, I wouldn't. I was trying to shoot Trowa, see, cause he bonked me with a shoe. A shoe! Do you have any idea how smelly his feet are, Papa? _Really_ smelly, they are, they are. So I tried to shoot him, but he twisted the gun just so, see,' the boy flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to recount the event as accurately as possible with only one child acting the roles of two, 'and I pulled the trigger and it went straight for Quatre, see, and he jumped back, so if it wasn't for Trowa, I would not have aimed for Quatre, see…'

'Iie, Papa. You don't believe him, do you? It was Quatre, Papa. He was chasing after me with his squirt gun, see? And it was filled with orange juice, so I ran down the stairs, see, and he followed me. Straight down the stairs with his squirt gun, Papa. He was mean, wasn't he? Yes, he was mean. So I tried to block the water off with my shoe, and I threw it but it hit Heero, see…'

'No, Papa. It was Trowa's fault.'

'Nooo. It was your fault!'

'My fault? Trowa started it!'

'Iie! Quatre did.'

'Yeah. You shouldn't have jumped off.'

'You're mean. It was your fault.'

'No, yours.'

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

'Baby.'

'Take that back!'

'Won't.'

'I said, TAKE THAT BACK!!!'

'Itai! Yamete!!!'

'Take it back!'

'Baby!'

'Itai! That's me!'

'Ow! I didn't mean it.'

And so begins a three-way scuffle including three little boys who call themselves family, with a *very* annoyed father watching in the background. [I'd be annoyed too, if I was cut off from my Nataku worship time.]

'Enough!' Wufei barked, for the second time that morning, effectively shutting up the toddlers. [I see a very promising career in the army here…]

'Everyone, get to your rooms, and stay quiet. I shall not hear any more noise coming from you, is that understood?'

'Hai, Papa.'

'Good. Now up you go, and leave me in peace.'

'Hai, Papa.'

Their playtime cut short, the three boys trudged up the stairs with heavy feet, heavy hearts, and the most melting puppy-dog eyes made most especially for annoyed parents.

Wufei, of course, was not your average annoyed parent. He was, however, close enough. Sighing in irritation and tightly shutting his eyes that he may avoid looking into three pleading pairs of eyes, he shook his head firmly.

'No. Go upstairs and be quiet.'

The house seemed to plea with Wufei at the three exaggeratedly loud and overly pitiful sighs that came from the previously unruly kids. Wufei chose to avoid that plea.

'Hey, Papa?' a tiny voice sounded, suddenly meek and timid.

'Yes?' Wufei asked, carefully masking his voice with the stern tone fathers usually have with them. He would be prepared for anything his son would throw at him. He would be ready not to give in to pleas, cries, or tantrums…

'Is this a hidden camera?'

Except for _that_. He wasn't ready for that. A hidden camera? Where did that come from?

'Where? Can I take a look at it?' Faster than he has ever been since the war, Wufei the dad was right next to where Heero was studying a small part of the wall.

'Hi!!!' the kid was smiling into the shiny lens he had recently discovered, thrilled with the thought of other people watching him wave at them. Perhaps they were doing the same…?

Wufei, quite naturally, was not thrilled at all. Upon closer examination and further confirmation that it was indeed a hidden camera his son had seen, his mood may be what people choose to identify as rage. Needless to say, he was livid.

'MAXWEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Peace at the Chang residence is so hard to come by these days…

*-*-*-*-*

_In another, more peaceful part of the world…_

'He's onto you, Duo.'

'Yes, I know, Hee-chan.'

'You knew this would happen, right?'

'Of course I did. Don't you think years of training as a Gundam pilot would prepare me for this already?'

'And you're planning something for Wufei.'

'You know me too well, Hee-chan.'

'Hidoi.'

*-*-*-*-*

'Tadaima! Wufei dear, whatever is the matter with you?' Relena asked as she entered their humble abode, eagerly anticipating the rest she had so longed for the whole day. Things at the office were so hectic. Unfortunately, taking a quick glance at her furious husband and his frantic movements around the house indicated that she would have been better off in the office instead.

'Okaeri. Kids broke the Ming vase by the foyer,' the Chinese replied without even looking up from whatever he was doing, silently muttering to himself, 'Here's another one. And here! Here?'

Without so much a glance towards his weary wife, he took off for the other parts of the house.

Relena sunk in the sofa, indifferent towards what Wufei had been busy with. Gods, she just wanted to rest so badly…

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! In the *bathroom*? He placed one in the ****ing *bathroom*? How unjustifiable is that? Nataku, save me lest I behead someone! The braided baka is sooo going to get it! AAAARRGHHHH!!!!!!!'

Now if Relena just had earplugs, _maybe_ she'll be able to relax.

*-*-*-*-*

_In previously mentioned other part of the world…_

'If it was a '****ing bathroom' they'd have a dozen kids by now,' a violet-eyed boy grinned.

'Duo…'

'What?'

*-*-*-*-*

'Wufei! What the hell are you doing?' Relena stood in the doorway to the tiled floors of the bathroom, an infuriated expression crossing her features. She was so tired; all she wanted was to rest, for crying out loud! But no, Wufei had to choose *this* time to make a *very* loud, *very* aggravating ruckus.

Her husband looked at her with a strange mixture of emotion painted across his Asian face. Anger was very evident, and fury, with a dash of shock and a pint of indignation, and if you look close enough, just a sparkle of humiliation.

'_This_ is what I'm doing,' he simply stated, holding up what looked to be a broken down piece of some sort of contraption that would have been identifiable had our Chinese ex-pilot not torn it to shreds.

'Oh,' Relena faltered, 'Wufei, if you don't know how to fix that, we could go to a hardware and buy a new one. Whatever that is.'

'You don't understand! I'm dismantling this one!'

'Well of course I wouldn't understand, you don't bother to explain it to me!' Relena retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, 'And why on earth would you want to dismantle that? I can't see how a piece of gadget could possibly substitute for Duo.'

'Onna, do you not know anything? This is a hidden camera; it's been here since forever, I'm betting, and they're all over the house!'

'Now who told you that you could go around calling me onna—'Relena froze, the verity of Wufei's words sinking in, 'Camera? When? Where? Who?'

'See? Duo did this. I just know it! And once I find him, I'll wring his pretty little neck and hang him by his thumbs!'

'Wufei, dear, Duo might hear you.'

'What? Oh yeah. Why that scoundrel!'

*-*-*-*-*

_Yes, dear readers, we momentarily switch back to the other part of the world aforementioned…_

'Hear that, Hee-chan? Wufei thinks I have a pretty neck!'

'Don't call me Hee-chan. And doesn't anything he says gets to you?'

'Well, he didn't say anything about my braid! That was mean of him, ne, Hee-chan?'

'You're hopeless.'

*-*-*-*-*

After making sure that the bedroom was finally spy-free, husband and wife sat on the bed and conferred in hush tones.

'So what do you plan to do?' Relena whispered, suddenly wary of the walls surrounding them.

'I track him down and salvage him,' Wufei answered, quite proud of his plan.

'Wufei, how?' his wife furrowed her eyebrows, seemingly disagreeing.

'Onna, you forget I was a Gundam pilot. I can find him,' he declared.

'Dear, stop calling me onna. Don't you think just finding him and suing him for invasion of privacy better? We don't want violence around, you know.'

'Iie. Suing is not justifiable to what he has cost us. What would you feel if you know someone's been watching you bathe in the shower for four years?'

'I don't know… Do you think Duo's watching them with Heero?' she asked, the hint of a blush creeping across her features.

'Onna, have you no shame?'

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a Spandex-clad male is throwing up his three previous meals.

*-*-*-*-*

'So, you're leaving?'

'I have to find Duo and take sweet revenge.'

'Can't I come with you? I want to avenge my privacy too.'

'No, stay here and care for the kids while I'm gone.'

'But…'

'Onna, I can take care of this.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Call me if you need anything.'

'I will. I'm off.'

'No, Papa! Don't go!' a hard tug on the sleeve on his shirt turned his attention toward a young toddler.

'Papa, don't leave us!' another's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

'Please, Papa! We'll be good, promise!' the pleading look on his face beckoned and coaxed.

'Just… just don't go. Onegai?' his voice barely touched the wind in a slight whisper, instantly melting Wufei's heart.

'Shh… I'll be back,' he soothed, hoping to comfort his kids who were too young to understand the importance of his undertaking.

'Papa… promise?'

'Yes, I promise.'

'Soon?'

'As soon as I can. Be good, okay?'

'Hai, Papa.'

'Take care of your mother for me, alright?'

'Yes, Papa.'

'That's my sons. Goodbye for now.'

'Write us, k?'

'As often as I can. Don't fret, little ones.'

'Bye…'

'Bye.'

And with a reassuring kiss on the forehead for all three kids to cherish, and a peck on the cheek for wife to remember, Wufei adjusted his tote bag and turned his back, walking straight ahead in his quest for the one who had had too much fun at his expense, resolving to find him and exact revenge where revenge is due, or die trying.

A tumbleweed rolls by in the background.

*-*-*-*-*

He had been traveling for a long time now. Well, fine, two weeks is not that long, but it is when it's such an evil villain like Duo you're up against. And he was exhausted. Well, not that tired, but he sure felt like it when he's spent many a sleepless night tossing and turning and worrying about what tomorrow would bring. And he was anxious. Yes, it was that anxiety that seemed to prevail from amongst all his current emotions. Anxiety over what would await him once he arrived.

Two weeks, and he was fast losing hope. There had been just one too many dead ends, one too many wrong leads. Duo was a tricky man. Then again, Duo had the upper hand. Duo had all the cards, and he knew it, too. Wufei groaned. A losing battle, yes that was what this was. Yet, despite all this, Wufei would _not_ give up. He had resolved, at the beginning of what is proving to be his hardest mission yet, that he _will_ go on. He is way above such things as admitting defeat.

Today, he will have his vengeance. He was supposed to go to this apartment he had come across in one of his many long nights spent on research. There was a big possibility that Duo could be there. It was in an obscure and relatively unheard of colony in a corner of this side of the universe, and there was little information about the place. In short, it was the perfect place for Duo to be in.

Wufei gave a resigned sigh. It was the perfect place, just like the eight other relatively unheard of colonies he had come across during the past days. What the hell, there's no harm in trying.

With that in mind, Wufei fell back on his seat and, despite the crowded and noisy shuttle, fell asleep. He needed all the sleep he can get.

*-*-*-*-*

A medium sized building stood, mixing in with other medium sized buildings, its presence discreet and unnoticeable to the average passerby. It was fairly attractive, what with its almost pristine white walls and homely appearance. 

Yet to Chang Wufei, he had no time to appreciate this structure, for in his mind, it is this residence that houses the vile and despicable Duo Maxwell.

Now would be a good time to snarl.

Business remembered, Wufei marched up to the front door and knocked, banging the wooden gate with purposeful raps.

The door swung open, and Wufei came face to face with a complete and total stranger.

It was back to the drawing board again.

'Sorry, my mistake. Didn't mean to,' he muttered, no longer embarrassed by his mistake. Eight instances will thicken your face, too.

'Chang Wufei?' the black-haired girl asked.

'How did you know?' his head shot up in amazement.

'I just bought this place from this to-die-for guy. He told me to give you this,' her almond eyes smiled as she handed him a disk.

'Gee. Um, thanks,' Wufei replied, suspicion and curiosity building.

'Hey, you're not bad-looking either. You can watch it in here, if you want. The braided guy said it's pretty important, and from the looks of it, it'll be long before you get to watch it,' the girl smiled at the sight of Wufei's red face.

'Um, thanks,' he managed to mumble, stepping in the house uncertainly.

'Come in, sit on the sofa. The CD player is right there. I'll go fix you some juice.'

Without uttering a word, Wufei popped in the disk and turned on the player, growling when Duo's face popped on the screen.

'Heya, Wu-man! Duo Maxwell here. But of course you recognize me, right? It's only been four years anyway. How's married life?'

'Married? He's married? Damn,' the girl in the background muttered.

'Anyway, I appreciate the effort, Wu-man, I know you tried, but Shinigami is just too much for you. So anyway, I just wanted to tell you a few things. One: I loved watching your home videos. Your kids are so adorable, you know, even if they do look like you and Relena put together. Yech!'

'Kids? The guy has kids? Chikusho.'

'Two: He runs, he hides, but Shinigami never lies, remember?'

Wufei by now was practically lunging for the screen.

'And three: GOTCHA, WU-MAN!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!' and all at once, Duo's smiling face was gone, replaced by a black screen.

'MAXWEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

*-*-*-*-*

_In a new other part of the world…_

'A-CHOO!!!'

'Something wrong, Duo?'

'A-CHOO! A-CHOO! A-CHOO! A—false alarm.'

'Be quiet.'

~~~OWARI~~~

**Well what do you know? Someone made a cameo appearance. Hehehe. I'm a silly girl. ^_^**

**So, what did you think? Feedback is needed. I thrive on feedback. Really. Even flames are welcome; I'm thick-skinned about most of my work. Just mail [me][1]. Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!**

**Finished December 6, 2000**

**©Slumber 2000**

   [1]: mailto:%20hanako_miyuki@yahoo.com



End file.
